mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Amathuztus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Office of Price Administration page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Tom (Talk) 18:12, January 4, 2011 In game the commission was formed sometime before 1929 as thats when they allowed Clemente to form his own family, also don't add the real families again as none where mentioned in game and some of the families you mentioned didn't even have seats until more recent years. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 19:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) There's a limit to how many pages you can have in the drop down menu so it was either cheats or Betrayal of Jimmy walkthrough so i took off cheats. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 22:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing it, i was editing in a rush and didn't notice it. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Only a few street names are known due to in game dialogue, only a few are currently known. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i appreciate all the edits your making to the wiki, i'm becoming less active on this wiki so i'm glad to see there are editors like you to take care of it. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 21:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Good eyes :)--Seth Tomasino 22:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i'm very impressed with all the info that you've added to pages and all the contributions you have made to the wiki. If your interested in becoming an administator on the wiki i think you should apply here. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Your now an admin, see for what you can now do and if you need help with anything i.e. blocking a vandal there are help pages or you can ask me. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Just call me Tom, whats your real first name? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:37, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to block users? Basically if someone breaks the rules warn them and if they continue to break them click on the user and go to contributions, there will be an option underneath the talk page, blog, contibutions bar and just click on block, block for a week and then if they return and break the rules again double it and so on. If its just a blatant vandal block them for a longer period of time, the max is a year, so they cannot continue to vandalise. Also try to check edits made by other users to check they are true or false or in some cases vandalism, with trusted regular users theres no real reason to do this. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sound good. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations-- 04:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm on xbox so not really, ask Chiquito. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 16:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I can get any texture of the game I do not know where to look exactly. I'll try-- 16:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Periodico1.png periodico2.png I got these pictures for now. There must be more but I do not know where to look. Then go looking for more-- 17:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm just wondering if you know that you can change signature colours and the colour of the i am amzathuztus on your userpage. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, i've changed mine to fit in more with the L.A. Noire wiki theme. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 21:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Been and admin So how do you like been an admin? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Probation Period You've been an admin for a few days now and your doing a good job and pretty much know everything, your probation period is now over and your a fully fledged admin on this wiki. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 10:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) There pretty much all mentioned in the Mafia Series Timeline so i don't think its needed. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Me and my edits Is it really necessary to talk to me as I'm edit hunting. My edits might be true but still I like to help the site OK. If you are catch in my talk page, I will write a warning and say the line in The Godfather with out saying sister. He's never confirmed to be Sicilian, he may just be italian. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Many non sicilians were in the mafia, you just have to be of italian descent. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Tommy Angelo I have played the game its clear the protagonist is of Italian decent but were he was born or the region is not explained it would be better changing it to Italian=American --Owen1983 20:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) BTW congratulation on becoming an Admin--Owen1983 20:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Lets just stick to what we know, unless its confirmed that he was sicilian lets just leave it, the 2k czech staff don't seem to pay much attention to the Mafia anyway. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 20:34, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you like the mission Exit The Dragon?--Seth Tomasino 09:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the family bit on the main page? also how close are you to the Capo di tutti capi achievement? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Carlo's apartment. Game 2011-01-15 08-36-38-84.png Game 2011-01-15 08-37-17-46.png -- 15:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Morello's I never got to play Mafia: city of lost heaven so i don't know, can you enter Morello's Lounge Bar? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I kind of feel bad, you were so close to getting the lucky edit achievement but i edited my userpage and got it. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC)